With respect to a metal can container for beverage, in general, as a can having no seams on a side thereof (seamless can), there has been known a drawn and ironed can (DI) where a metal sheet such as an Al sheet, a tinned sheet or the like is subjected to drawing of at least one stage between a drawing die and a punch so that the metal sheet is formed into a cup constituted of a barrel portion having no seams on a side surface thereof and a bottom portion which is integrally connected with the barrel portion with no seams, ironing is applied to the barrel portion between an ironing punch and an ironing die when necessary thus decreasing a thickness of the barrel portion of a container.
There has been also known a drawn and ironed can which uses a resin-coated metal sheet where a metal sheet is covered with a resin. While friction between a metal sheet and a tool is reduced by using a liquid coolant in applying drawing and ironing to a metal sheet, in applying drawing and ironing to such a resin-coated metal sheet, a wax or the like is applied to the resin-coated metal sheet as a lubricant, and drawing and ironing are applied to the resin-coated metal sheet in a dry state.
However, to apply ironing to the resin-coated metal sheet in such a dry state, it is necessary for the resin-coated metal sheet to withstand the severe working. For example, patent document 1 discloses a coated metal sheet where a thickness of a coating film on a surface of a sheet material, a plating condition, a film strength and the like are studied aiming at drawing and ironing under such a dry condition.